This invention relates to a carrying device for objects and more particularly to a universal carrier for objects with an optional force measuring device.
Drum lifters and transporters are common in many industries. However, many of these devices require the use of forklift trucks or two-wheeled hand trucks. Both of these types of carriers have serious drawbacks. Forklift trucks are expensive pieces of equipment with inherent maintenance problems along with other limitations. The hydraulics of the forklift truck can be bent or otherwise damaged by a drum. In addition, many jurisdictions require forklift truck operators to be certified.
Using two-wheeled hand trucks to move drums also presents problems. A filled 55 gallon drum can weigh 500 pounds or more. Usually, someone has to tip the drum so that the two-wheeled truck can be inserted under the bottom of the drum. Many injuries, such as lost fingers, cut or crushed toes, mangled arms, and back problems, have resulted from this procedure. Also, if the operator trips or falls while moving a drum with a two-wheeled truck, the drum is likely to fall on the operator with potentially disastrous consequences.
In addition, when a drum needs to be weighed on a static scale, it must be lifted and moved to the scale, placed on the scale, weighed, lifted from the scale, and finally moved to storage. These additional steps increase the chances for injuries or spills.
These problems were solved by the CONTAINER CARRIER, disclosed in pending application Ser. No. 08/024,123, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,494 and the DRUM LIFTER AND TRANSPORTER WITH INTEGRAL FORCE MEASURING DEVICE, disclosed in pending application Ser. No. 08/262,819 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,421. These devices allow a drum to be easily lifted, weighed, and transported without excessive physical force or the use of wrap around straps.
The CONTAINER CARRIER engages the upper ring or lip of a 55 gallon drum at two opposing points other than a diameter of the ring permitting the lower portion of the drum to swing slightly so that it rests against a support thus retaining the drum in fixed position. The drum is lifted by means of air pressure.
The DRUM LIFTER AND TRANSPORTER WITH INTEGRAL FORCE MEASURING DEVICE uses a similar arrangement combined with a load cell, a ball/socket coupling device, and a digital weight indicator. The ball/socket coupling device is mounted on a threaded rod between the lift arm of the drum mover and the load cell. When the air cylinder is actuated to lift the drum, the load cell measures the strain, and the digital weight indicator displays the weight of the drum.
However, not all drums are the same size or height. In addition, drums can be made of different materials, such as metal, plastic, or fiber. If a company has several different sizes or types of drums, separate carriers must be purchased for each size or type. While this is possible, it is an expensive solution to a common problem. Furthermore, drums are not the only heavy objects which must be moved. Other objects, such as coils of metal or wire, can be very heavy and difficult to move safely.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a safe device to lift and transport heavy objects, such as drums and coils of metal or wire, without manual lifting by the operator.
It is a further object to provide a safe and efficient device for transporting and weighing heavy objects.
It is still another object to provide a single device which can lift and transport a variety of objects of differing sizes and types.
These, together with other objects and advantages of the invention will become more readily apparent to those skilled in the art when the following general statements and descriptions are read in the light of the appended drawings.